


God General Guy AU

by Eldritch



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-31
Updated: 2006-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/pseuds/Eldritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fibits, based off an illustration by Ruaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God General Guy AU

"What are you, _stupid_?" Asch asks, his voice incredulous. "It's because we were trained in the same style!" He shifts his grip on his sword ever so slightly, and tenses for a second lunge. The footing isn't the best down here--slick sand on crumbling stone--but he knows he's the better swordsman, knows that if he can just catch the Replica when the others can't interfere--

A hand on his arm pulls him out of his thoughts. "Asch," Gailardia murmurs next to his ear, "now's not the time. Van will be--"

"Shut up!" Asch jerks his arm out of the other man's grip. He grits his teeth, his face briefly transformed into a mask of fury before all the anger seems to drain out of him. "...you're right." With a sigh, he sheathes his sword.

Luke takes a step forward, still armed. In an instant, Gailardia's sword is drawn. "Don't," he says simply.

"...wait a second." Luke stares. "I recognize that sword. It used to hang in the front hall--"

There's a soft gasp as Natalia's fingers slip on the string of her bow. "Guy?" she whispers. "Guy, it is you, isn't it?"

Gailardia sketches a small bow, a faintly wistful grin on his face. "Well spotted, Your Highness." He steps in front of Asch and shrugs. "But I'm afraid we really don't have time to catch up right now."

* * *

"Asch. Asch, c'mon." Gailardia leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. One gloved hand picked idly at the peeling paint covering the wood. This definitely wasn't one of the nicer inns they'd stayed at, but considering that they weren't officially affiliated with the Oracle Knights anymore, certain sacrifices had to be made. But the innkeeper would stay tightlipped about the identities of his customers for a few extra Gald, and that was worth any amount of creaking floorboards and mice.

He figured he'd give Asch another minute. When there was still no response, he sighed. "Fine, _Luke_ , be that way."

That at least got him a reaction. Asch's shoulders jerked. "Don't. Call. Me. That," he growled. But he continued staring at the floor the same way he had been for the past hour or so. No floor could be that interesting.

Rolling his eyes, Gailardia straightened up and crossed the room. For a moment, he just stood there in front of Asch, waiting. There was no reaction. It wasn't exactly an invitation, but it wasn't a demand to be left alone, either. So Gailardia decided to assume the former and sat down on the edge of the bed next to his master. He gently brushed away the curtain of red hair obscuring Asch's face. "Hey," he said. "Are you still mad at me?"

Asch's hands curled into fists, tightening until the leather of his gloves creaked. " _Yes_. I told you not to go to them."

"Natalia's worried about you." As expected, Asch finally looked up at that. Gailardia let his hand drop.

"She... is?"

Gailardia grinned faintly. "Of course she is. She still cares about you." He hesitated, choosing his next words carefully. "...he's worried about you, too."

Asch flinched. Then, slowly, he began to laugh, a note of desperation in his voice. "Of course he is," he said disgustedly. "He's so damn _nice_. He's so nice that he's a better me than _I_ am."

"No, he's not." Gailardia wrapped an arm around Asch's shoulders. "Because he's not you."

"Yes he is." Asch let his head rest against Gailardia's chest, leaning in close.

Gailardia pressed his lips to the top of Asch's head. "No. I don't care if you call yourself Luke or Asch or whatever, but there's only one of you to me. So stop that, okay?"

He thought that he could feel Asch's lips curve into something like a smile against his neck.


End file.
